I Shot Him
by The Only Guy I Know
Summary: A one shot that takes place 4 years before Layton Brothers: Mystery Room. Layton Brothers: Mystery Room belongs to Level-5. Read and Review, If you please!


**Sooo... I wrote this story last night and edited and posted it on Tumblr earlier today. This is the final product.**

* * *

**_Beep._**  
His hearing was the first thing to return to him.  
A constant beeping noise played in the background.  
**_Beep._**  
**_Beep._**  
His mind was still hazy from his long slumber.  
Where was he?  
How did get here?  
What happened?  
**_Beep._**  
He remembered almost instantly.

He shot someone - a man, a murderer. Then they both shot each other. Then they were down. Everything else between now and then was like a dream, shrouded in darkness.  
He slowly opened his eyes as he realized how little strength he had. Just keeping himself awake was hard enough, but the light his eyes opened up to was blinding and he closed them in pain.  
"**…Al?**" The voice was distant but, he could tell it was female.  
He opened his eyes again and blurs of colored light slowly became people. He looked around at them.  
The first he noticed was a small man with white hair in a suit, standing in front of the bed he lay in. The man looked genuinely happy to see him. To his right was a fit looking fellow in red suspenders. This man had a confident aura and gave him a wink. And last, but not least, off to the left were two people. A woman with long, blonde hair and a blue jacket on her shoulders sat in a chair next to the bed. Her eyes were red and puffy and she looked surprised. Sitting next to her was, what he could only guess, was a male doctor. The woman spoke again, "**Alfendi?**"  
Alfendi attempted to form a coherent sentence, "**I… I… I…**" His throat was dry and his thoughts were like alphabet soup, "**I shot… I shot… Keelan Makepeace… I shot him…**"  
A gasp escaped the woman's mouth and the white haired man shook his head in disappointment. The physically fit man showed no emotion and the doctor only frowned.  
"**No Al,**" The blond haired woman whispered, on the verge of tears. He turned his head over to her as best as he could and said, "**Yes, Hilda… I shot him…**" His hand reached out for her's, "**I murdered… Keelan Makepeace…**" She started choking up. The man with the suspenders escorted her out of the room. The doctor began to flip through his clipboard papers and speak to Al, "**Well, you need to stay in this hospital for a little while longer, Mr. Layton. A few more weeks and you should-**"  
"**How long…?**" The question caught the doctor by surprise and he looked up from his papers.  
"**Pardon?**" He asked.  
"**How long… has it been… since I…**" He was cut off this time.  
The white haired man sighed, "**Nearly 4 months, Alfendi.**"

Nothing made a sound in that room-  
**_Beep._**  
…Except for the beeping, of course.

the man in the bed's voice was calm as he mumbled, "**Oh… I see…**"  
The doctor smiled warmly, "**No need to worry, Mr. Layton. You'll be back to your normal life in no time!**" Oh, how far from the truth he was, "**Like I was saying, you will be feeling as fit as a fiddle in just a few short weeks. But, for right now, just rest for while, ha ha. You look like you need it.**"  
Alfendi made the faintest smile, "**Thank You…**"  
He closed his eyes, concentrated on the constant beeping…  
**_Beep._**  
**_Beep._**  
**_..Beep…_**  
**_…Beep….._**  
…And drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"**So, he'll be fine in a few weeks?**"  
"**Well… Something happened while he was in the coma.**"  
"**Oh?**"  
"**His brain is functioning an odd fashion. I'm almost positive that he's developed DID.**"  
"**'DID?'**"  
"**Yes. It is more commonly referred to as Multiple Personality Disorder.**"  
"**What? How is that possible?**"  
"**We're uncertain as of yet, but when we know, you will know.**"  
"**I understand. Thank You, Doctor. I must be heading off now.**"  
"**Until we meet again, Commissioner.**"

* * *

**Well, hope you liked this little one shot. Reviews are much appreciated. ;)**


End file.
